Kate Awakening
by Cassandra Ash
Summary: This is the next chapter in the From Dusk Till Dawn universe. The story centers around the Gecko Brothers and Kate Fuller, but will also contain other characters. What happens when Kate awakes from her gruesome death, how is she possibly alive? Leave it to Richie and Seth to help her find the answers.
1. The Darkness

The Darkness

As Kate's eyes open she is met with a dark grey sky overhead. There is a stillness in the air and a chill overtakes her. The smell of blood and flesh envelops her nostrils as she makes her way to her feet. She looks around only to find the pungent smell of death in the air and not a soul in site. After she gets her bearings, she remembers, how she foolishly started to run and was halted by the power of bullets ripping through her cartilage, piercing her internal organs. She could recall the blood exploding inside her and then bleeding out as she was met with the faces of her brother and Richie. They wanted to turn her, but that would have been spitting on her fathers grave. As she recalls her last moments before the breath left her lungs for the last time and the words that followed she feels torn. She had been cruel to her brother and to Richie, but it wasn't for nothing. Her life had been pure hell since the Gecko brothers came in and turned her families world upside down. It became even more of a horror show when her brother teamed up with the despicable Carlos. She had always felt the anger right below the surface, trying to keep it in and forgive like a good little christian girl, but at that moment it all came bubbling out. She recalled the pain in her brothers eyes as he watched her leave this world, he would not go against her wishes. Richie however,intended very much to turn her no matter the hate she would have for him, but once Richie saw the plea in her eyes he couldn't do it. Richie had always seen Kate as this shinning beacon in a world of pain and darkness, and at one point early on even let himself fantasize that goodness rubbing off on him. As she peered up at him with her last breath she had told him that she hated him and she could see the sting in his eyes, but in that moment she meant it. She blamed him for everything, since he had a choice and continued to make the wrong one. She also blamed herself for being so reckless and trusting, but in those few seconds before it all went to hell, she had faith that things would be ok. She returned from the tortured memory and came to her senses. Something was different about her, she could feel something deep inside, It was a hunger, but not for nourishment. She couldn't decipher what was happening and She didn't know what to do or where to go. The only family she had was in league with the worst kind of company. She soon realized she had no other options and made her way to the road. She could see headlights shinning through the darkness, and without reservation she put out her thumb. She had never hitchhiked before, as she was always told it was very dangerous, but after everything, it didn't seem so scary. A truck pulled up and a gentleman with blond hair in is early forties offered her a ride. As she got into the front seat, she became a little uneasy. A man with a strong Texas drawl introduced himself as Jed.

"Are you ok, little lady?" He said noticing her bloody shirt.

She replied."Im fine." If you could just take me to a place up the road called Jack knifes, I would really appreciate it."

"Sure thing, sweet cakes." He replied with a grin to wide to be honest. "Whats a pretty thing like you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" He asked.

"Oh,I was with some people, and sort of got left behind." Kate answered with a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"It's a dangerous place out here, didn't your daddy ever warn you about taking rides from strangers?" He said with an ominous tone in his voice. It took Kate only a second to realize she was in trouble, but she had to get back to her brother. Only a few minutes had past before she noticed that the guy was pulling off to the side of the road.

"Whats going on?" Kate asked trembling in fear.

Before he could reply Kate noticed a shiny metallic object tucked beneath the seat. Suddenly the man lunged grabbing her by the hair.

"Don't you know ain't nothing for free in these parts." He said forcing her down into his lap. Just then Kate grabbed for the metallic object that was actually a knife and lunged it in-between his legs.

Blood came spurting out spraying her in the face as the man screamed in agony, grabbing at her and throwing her against the passenger door.

"You bitch." He screamed before reaching for her with his free hand.

Just then a rage she had never known came over her and she lunged at the man with the knife this time digging in. He was clearly close to death, but Kate was overcome with a thirst she couldn't quench. She slid the blade out slowly prolonging the man's agony,as a wicked grin spread across her face. She then preceded to stab the man repeatedly until she felt satiated. Blood splattered onto the windows and she was drenched when she leaned back into the passenger seat to take a breath. As she realized what she had done a feeling of guilt washed over her. She started to panic as she had no idea what was happening. She quickly dropped the knife to the floor board and with a moment of clarity pushed the man over and climbed over his lifeless body so she could get to the steering wheel. She had to get to her brother, He was the only one who could help her. She quickly turned the key and the engine roared, putting foot to peddle she sped out into the darkness. After driving for about ten minutes she finally glimpsed the glow of a neon sign up ahead. She pulled right up to the front door and jumped out,leaving the engine still running. Kate thrue open the doors and stepped in to many a shocked faces. Just then Richie and Seth came walking from the back of the bar. They both gasped in shock as they saw Kate coming toward them.

We Meet Again, Boys

"Kate!" Seth shouted as he ran arms outstretched toward her where he enveloped her in his warm embrace. She returned the gesture happy to be in someones presence she didn't despise. Seth pulled away, as Richie stood there completely dumb founded. Richie couldn't believe she was alive and he felt a relief overcome him at the site of her.

"Kate are you ok?" Seth said excitedly."Richie said you were dead."

"She was." Richie interjected, otherwise we would have never left her there.

"You still shouldn't have left me, Richie."

"Kate I didn't have a choice, Carlos had to die for what he did to you." Kate resolved a little when she heard this.

"We are so glad you are alive and we will never let anything bad happen to you again." Seth said.

"Don't make that promise, because you know you can't keep it." She replied.

Kate wanted nothing more than to be alone now that she was somewhat safe, well as safe as you could be in a bar full of culebras.

Im tired and I need to get cleaned up." Kate exclaimed. "Of course!" Richie take her to a room down stairs so she can make herself comfortable." Seth ordered. Kate followed Richie to the back to a hidden elevator. As they made their way deeper beneath the bellows of the bar, Richie couldn't help but stare; he couldn't fathom how she could be alive. The doors opened and Kate followed to the same opening as she had been before.

"Melvado's lair, really Richie." Kate said sarcastically.

"Actually Kate, this is my lair now; in fact the whole damn place belongs to me."

"Why am I not surprised?" Kate said deflating Riches ego.

This comment hurt and she could see it in his eyes, but at the moment she didn't care and only wanted one thing.

"Were can I get cleaned up?" Kate asked sternly.

"Right through here." Richie said while leading her to a large room with a statuesque bed and all the fixings of a king. "The shower is in there and I will find you some clothes."

Kate replied."Ok!" and made her way to the bathroom, where she turned on the hot water. As steam filled the room a bloody and broken girl reflected back at her. She looked like she felt and as she peeled off layer after layer of her blood stained clothes she gasped at what she saw. The very spot she had bled out was completely healed, in fact their was no proof of her violent death. This scared Kate, because this is not how it should be. She was ready to die and leave this demon filled world. She was ready to meet her mom at the pearly gates and see the heaven her daddy always preached about. She would have been lucky to get in as she had done some very questionable things since being caught up in all of the evil as of late. She turned to step into the shower leaning against the wall letting the stream of warmth wash away the proof of her transgressions. She had been strong up until then , but in that moment she let go and as she slid down the shower wall into a a puddle of her own blood she let the tears fall. What had she become, the rage she felt was not human. She could still feel the thirst growing inside of her. She tried so hard to hold on to the old Kate, the wholesome image that her father envisioned for her, but she could feel it slowly slipping away. Just then as Richie made his way back to the bathroom door with a waitresses clothes in hand he could hear the faint sounds of sobbing. He felt an instant pang of guilt rush over him as he knew it was his and his brothers fault that she was in this mess. He knocked on the door, but their was no reply, so he opened it slightly to let Kate know that he had found her something to wear. Their was still no answer, only lower cries. He didn't want to invade her privacy, but he also didn't want to leave her alone so after taking a deep breath he walked into the bathroom. Steam filled the shower glass as to hide any traces of her womanhood. He had felt uncomfortable being in here like this, but when he saw Kate crouched on the shower floor, a senses of protection came over him and he gave a light tap on the shower door. "Are you ok?" Richie asked with genuine concern. Kate should have screamed at Richie and told him to get out, but to her surprise she didn't. She had no more shame to give as she sat covered in her own tears. Just then something came over her and she stood to her feet. Richie started to turn away, but she stepped out of the shower grabbing him as she pressed her nakedness against his body. Richie quickly pulled away, it's not that he hasn't had this fantasy, because he has always been attracted to Kate, but he knew something wasn't right. Richie pulled away as he asked in shock "What are you doing Kate." Before she could answer she collapsed in his arms, too weak to carry the weight of her own body. Richie scooped her up and carried her out of the bathroom to the large bed and gently laid her down. As he was doing so he tried to advert his eyes but curiosity got the best of him as he got a glimpse of exactly what was under that frumpy church girl attire. He had seen her in a bikini before, but never like this, and he was not disappointed. He quickly looked away when she noticed him staring. Unto his surprise she didn't get mad, she knew he was trying to help,but she didn't know how to forgive him. Forgiving Seth became easy because he had taken her under his wing, and they had developed a partnership, but Richie was an enigma. It was as if even though he did bad things, their was still a goodness deep inside of him right below the surface waiting to be discovered. He gently wrapped her in the warm covers as Kate wiped the tears from her eyes and started to speak. Richie leaned back and listened. She explained how she had woken up and felt different, but didn't know what it was until she had been picked up by some creep that tried to rape her. Richie's eyes filled with anger at hearing what some bastard put Kate through. He felt a pang in his chest as she went on to say how she took the knife and stabbed him and even tho he was nearly dead she continued to stab him as if to feed some hunger she had inside. Richie waited for her to finish and then tried to console her. "Good that asshole deserved it Kate, I hope you stabbed him in the balls."

Kate replied. I did but I went to far, I could have run, but I didn't. I became something else, something dark, a ...Richie interjected "a monster Kate, like me." Kate could see the hurt in his eyes, but he didn't walk away, instead continued to meet her gaze.

After a moment of silence Richie spoke."Kate! you are not a monster, you did what you had to do. Weather you went to far or not you shouldn't put that blame on yourself." Kate wanted to feel relief but it didn't come, instead she curled up and started to close her eyes. Richie was getting up when Kate reached for his hand and did something she never expected. She asked. "Richie! will you stay with me until I fall asleep." He could never deny Kate and so he replied "Sure" as he went over to the other side of the bed and sat against the headboard.

As he was settling in, Kate spoke. "Richie!"

"Yeah kate?" He replied.

"Can you hold me for a little while, I don't want to be alone."

Richie was shocked that she would want to be this close to him, but he obliged sliding down to make sure to stay on top of the blankets. He leaned in and put is arm around her. Kate shifted and felt a chill run down her spine. She turned over and positioned Riches arm around her so she could lay on his chest. She could feel the warmth of his body seeping through his shirt and a faint sound beating through his chest. Richie had never been this intimate with any woman, he felt strange, but at the same time it was inviting like being by a warm fire.

Kate spoke once more."I'm sorry about what I said before. I don't think I really meant it. Deep down Kate really didn't, but people can say some horrible things when they are under duress.

Richie replied, I wouldn't blame you if you did Kate. Just then Kate drifted off to the sound of one half of a Geckos heart.

#

A New Day

Seth paces back and fourth and starts to wonder what the hell is taking his brother so long? He decides to go look for him, making his way through the bowels of Jackknifes. As he goes deeper and deeper he begins to realize the air is stenched with the pungent odor of death. Only when he finds himself standing in the large grotto does he see a door to what could only conceal a bedroom. He edges closer and contemplates knocking, but decides against it and instead gently pushes it open. As he peers through into the darkness, the moonlight cast its shadow on Kate sleeping like an angel, but then Seth's jaw tightens and his eyes widen at the sight of Richie cuddled up beside her. Seeing this stirs something inside of him, a note of jealousy that he has never felt for any woman,not even his ex wife. He stood there, gaze fixed when suddenly Richie looks up and says,"whet the hell brother."

"I could say the same to you brother." Seth replies slightly annoyed.

Richie goes on to explain "Don't be an idiot, we just fell asleep."

"Well get the fuck up so we can figure this out." Seth retorts now even more impatient.

Just then Kate set up and stretched her arms above her head, exhaling all of the sleepiness away.

"Good morning boys" Kate said in a more than chipper voice than was expected. She then looked over and met riches blue orbs. She forgot how easy it was to get lost in those eyes, those same eyes that were the last thing she saw before the blackness set in.

"Kate, are you ok?" Richie said mentally shaking her from her moment.

"Yea, just thanks for being here."Kate replied with sencerity.

A pang shot through seth's chest at hearing these words.

"Sure." Richie replied deepening the gaze.

Seth felt a tinge of anger and quickly broke the moment."Lets go you two, today."

Kate hopped up and ran for the bathroom. "Meet you two downstairs."she said before closing the door.

Richie replied "no way, you could get lost in this place; I'll wait."

"No! I will Seth interceded. "You shouldn't be walking around freely with all of these snake heads on the loose."

Richie hated when his brother tried to overshadow him and even more when he referred to his kind with such disgust. He had always played second fiddle to Seth, and this time around it was going to be different. He was the new lord and would not be overshadowed by anyone. Richie walked away, upset with his brother as usual.

Once his brother was out of sight, Seth pondered why he was feeling so bent out of shape. He was happy Kate was alive, he really cared about her, but he was way to proud to show that. Kate soon came strutting out of the bathroom looking more different than ever. Her hair was up in a messy knot and she was wearing what he assumed was something of Santanico's. A racy off the shoulder top and a short leather skirt that met the high part of her thighs. She had clearly applied some makeup as her lips had a different tint to them. Seth could tell their was something different about Kate as she walked toward him.

"Kate, you don't have to wear that, I can find you something more suited to you." Seth said trying his best not to offend her.

Kate looked down and sighed, "What? You don't like it." Kate said sheepishly.

"It's not that, it's just not you."Seth replied sheepishly.

"Well i think we can both agree that the old Kate is gone."She replied with a new found confidence.

Seth couldn't help to feel a sadness when she said this."Kate I'm so glad you are alive, When Richie told me what happen, it made me realize just how important you are to me. Im sorry for that dick move I made back when we were pulling that job, I should have never left you there on the side of the road.

Kate spoke hoping to relieve the sorrow on his face. "It's ok Seth, I forgive you, now lets find Richie and my brother so we can figure out why the hell I am still alive."

Seth was a little hurt at how nonchalant Kate was being, when he was pouring his heart out to her, but he figured she just needed more time and he owed her that and much more.

Richie was standing at the bar sucking back a shot of whiskey when he saw Kate coming from the back. He was met with a very different looking kate, she was no longer the little girl he first saw at that motel pool. His eyes scanned the body of a more mature and sexy woman whose legs stemmed from little black pumps.

Seth caught Richie ogling and quickly snapped him out of it.

Kate spoke and their was something different about her voice. She was more direct, commanding attention and very alluring. "Where is my little brother?" She asked.

Richie replied. "He went to distribute all of Carlos's body parts, son of a bitch had to pay for what he did to you."

"How are we going to figure this all out?" Kate asked eager for answers.

"Well Kate the only two people who know a damn thing about this are long gone or scattered all over the Texas desert. Melvado disappeared into some fantasy land and Carlos is one dead mother fucker." Richie replied with that smart ass tone of his.

Seth interjected "No, Carlos technically isn't dead and I bet if we put him back together he would help us figure this out.

"Hell No". Richie retorted. "You want us bring back the person who killed Kate."

I don't really see what choice we have, considering. Seth said.

"Wait a second." Kate said. "Im the one ho gets to make this decision and I say we go."

"Are you sure Kate?" Richie asked, questioning her decision.

Kate was silent, momentarily reliving the last hellish 24 hours.

Richie noticed the hesitation on her face and asked again, this time bringing her out of her nightmare.

"Yes, I'm sure Richie, it's the only way."

Richie replied with a silent nod. As Kate turned and said. "Well what are we waiting for boys? lets hit the road."

With that the brothers followed close behind the girl they both desperately wanted to save.

The Open Road

After a brief phone call to Scott Seth relayed that they would meet up with him, later that night. Kate didn't want her brother to know just yet and so Seth didn't explain why they needed his help. In truth she just wasn't ready to face her brother. She loved Scott, but harbored some anger toward him for her death. The long stretch of road spread out across the desert as the sun beat down on the metal roof of the car. Beads of sweat dripped down Seth's forehead as he drove like his life depended on it, in truth someones did, and he would go to the ends of the earth for her. Kate sat quietly in the back seat staring at the cactus passing by pondering how she got to this point. Richie was transfixed by the horizon as he thought about everything that had just transpired. Everyone was immediately brought out of their stupors when Seth spoke. "Alright guys, we have been driving all day and still have a long way to go tonight. I know both of you must have some supernatural endurance, but I'm beat and need to rest, so Im pulling over at the next shitty motel I see."

"Fine with me." Kate said, as Richie interrupted.

"Seth we need to keep going."

"Sorry Richie, two against one, your trumped little brother." He said with a proud grin plastered on his face. Richie hated when Seth referred to him as the smaller brother, it always made him think he was alluding to less of his significance.

"Fine, but first light we hit the road, and don't stop until were digging up body parts." Richie caved with his own authority.

"Yeah, Yeah." Kate said as they pulled up to a seedy motel with a half lit vacancy sign. Seth popped out first stating he would book the rooms. Richie and Kate followed exiting the vehicle both stretching from the long and cramped ride. Moments later Seth emerged with two sets of keys in hand.

"I'll take that." Kate said reaching out.

"Ok Richie and I will be in the room next to yours, just knock if you need anything" Richie said.

"Thanks! I will. Goodnight boys." Kate replied sauntering off. Richie and Seth followed suit as they watched Kate disappear behind her door. As they entered the dark room Richie made his way to the bed against the window where he laid back to rest for a moment.

Seth interrupted. "I'm going to take a much needed shower, I'm sweating bullets from that desert heat."

"Alright, Richie replied, I'm going for a smoke." Richie stepped out and noticed a large pull divided the two sides of the motel. As Richie reached into his pocket for a cigarette he looked up and glimpsed a half naked Kate wading in to the clear waters. He was struck with a familiar taste of Arousal as he remembers the first time he saw her in this very situation. he watched as she dipped further into the water, droplets of water glistened off of her bare skin. The sun was starting to Surender to the dusk as Richie stood and took in the view. Suddenly Kate motioned for Richie to come over. Luring him near with a slow motion of her hand, It's as if he was in a trance as he came to the edge of the pool. Before he knew what hit him, he had discarded his clothes and made his way down the steps to close the gap between them. Standing inches apart his eyes were fixed on her glowing orbs as she reached out and placed her delicate hands on his chest. Without breaking his gaze he asked "Kate what are you doing?"

"I am just enjoying the refreshing water." She says in a voice dripping with sex. Her hands now griping the curves of his muscles, she pulls herself closer. Her face now inches apart, and her lips gently grazing his. She reaches up to meet his eyes and she can feel his arousal peek through the thin fabric of his boxers. Kate's hands trail down the contours of his chest stoping for a moment to enjoy the touch of his sculpted abdomen. Richie is frozen by what is happening and wanting so badly to pop that cherry, but he knows she must be under some type of magical influence and would never violate her in that way. He had always felt something for her, simmering right below the surface, making itself more known with each encounter. He never let himself entertain the idea because their was such a goodness in her and he couldn't bare to taint that innocence with the devils touch. When he was forced by Melvado to peer into her thoughts and fears, that connection became even stronger as if they were now tethered to each other. He had caused her so much pain and yet she was still their rubbing against his bare skin and making herself available to his touch. Richie's mind raced, telling him to turn around and return to his room, before anything happens, but his hands and body were urging him on a different path. He thought for a split second that he should bolt and douse himself in a cold shower to calm is very awake beast. Kate clearly has a more erotic agenda, that graze turns into a hunger that her lips must satisfy. Richie tries to resist but hesitancy get the best of him as he gives in. he pulls Kate closer, his hands running down the small of her back. There tongues playing a twisted game of tug of war, each one vying for dominance. Kate leaned into the arch Richie was creating between them. She exalted in the power she was having over his reaction, but at the same time she was shocked at her own. That didn't stop her from crashing further into him. Richie became lost in the softness of her skin, a warm friction igniting between them. Hoisting her up until she was resting on top of the water he moved against her, as she reciprocated with slow excitement grew in length as he imagined the pool aiding in her silky wetness that would be pooling inside of her. Their bodies fit together perfectly like two puzzle pieces, his a bit rough around the edges. Riches hands traveled up the slickness of her back, stoping when he found the tie to her bikini top. Suddenly , he was overcome with guilt as he stepped back and was met with a confused look on Kate's face. He witnessed a slight pout on her perfectly shaded lips, as she spoke."Whats wrong Richie, don't you want me?"

Richie responded stepping further back. "Any man would be out of his mind not to want you Kate, but this isn't you, and if it happens it want be while you are under some type of mystical compulsion." Riche felt a tinge of regret rejecting her, but knew that if he went any further it would be taking advantage, and he wasn't some type of a scumbag. Kate's look of confusion now turned to scorn, as she replied. "Your loss." She waded past him and out of the depths of the water. Richie stood there still very much aroused as he wondered what the Fuck was happening to Kate. If this was some type of kinky role play he would be all for it, but this was different and a clearly dark. All hot and bothered with no releasee insight he exited the pool and made his way back to his room, where he would now force himself into a cold shower.

Kate laid, still wet sprawled out on the rough sandpaper that barely passed for covers. Transfixed by a large stain on the ceiling as she tried to piece together her actions. It wasn't like Kate to be that forward, hell she was still a virgin. It was as if she wasn't completely in control of her body. She knew exactly what she was doing, but she didn't feel guilty or a duty not to bring shame to her title as a good little church girl. Even more she felt free and a rush of excitement travel through her extremities leaving her with a euphoric feeling. As she drifted off, her last thought was the lust in riches kiss. Smoke mixed with a hint of mint and a sweetness in his breath overcame her senses as she slipped quietly into a deep slumber.


	2. We Meet Again Boy's

The Darkness

As Kate's eyes open she is met with a dark grey sky overhead. There is a stillness in the air and a chill overtakes her. The smell of blood and flesh envelops her nostrils as she makes her way to her feet. She looks around only to find the pungent smell of death in the air and not a soul in site. After she gets her bearings, she remembers, how she foolishly started to run and was halted by the power of bullets ripping through her cartilage, piercing her internal organs. She could recall the blood exploding inside her and then bleeding out as she was met with the faces of her brother and Richie. They wanted to turn her, but that would have been spitting on her fathers grave. As she recalls her last moments before the breath left her lungs for the last time and the words that followed she feels torn. She had been cruel to her brother and to Richie, but it wasn't for nothing. Her life had been pure hell since the Gecko brothers came in and turned her families world upside down. It became even more of a horror show when her brother teamed up with the despicable Carlos. She had always felt the anger right below the surface, trying to keep it in and forgive like a good little christian girl, but at that moment it all came bubbling out. She recalled the pain in her brothers eyes as he watched her leave this world, he would not go against her wishes. Richie however,intended very much to turn her no matter the hate she would have for him, but once Richie saw the plea in her eyes he couldn't do it. Richie had always seen Kate as this shinning beacon in a world of pain and darkness, and at one point early on even let himself fantasize that goodness rubbing off on him. As she peered up at him with her last breath she had told him that she hated him and she could see the sting in his eyes, but in that moment she meant it. She blamed him for everything, since he had a choice and continued to make the wrong one. She also blamed herself for being so reckless and trusting, but in those few seconds before it all went to hell, she had faith that things would be ok. She returned from the tortured memory and came to her senses. Something was different about her, she could feel something deep inside, It was a hunger, but not for nourishment. She couldn't decipher what was happening and She didn't know what to do or where to go. The only family she had was in league with the worst kind of company. She soon realized she had no other options and made her way to the road. She could see headlights shinning through the darkness, and without reservation she put out her thumb. She had never hitchhiked before, as she was always told it was very dangerous, but after everything, it didn't seem so scary. A truck pulled up and a gentleman with blond hair in is early forties offered her a ride. As she got into the front seat, she became a little uneasy. A man with a strong Texas drawl introduced himself as Jed.

"Are you ok, little lady?" He said noticing her bloody shirt.

She replied."Im fine." If you could just take me to a place up the road called Jack knifes, I would really appreciate it."

"Sure thing, sweet cakes." He replied with a grin to wide to be honest. "Whats a pretty thing like you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" He asked.

"Oh,I was with some people, and sort of got left behind." Kate answered with a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"It's a dangerous place out here, didn't your daddy ever warn you about taking rides from strangers?" He said with an ominous tone in his voice. It took Kate only a second to realize she was in trouble, but she had to get back to her brother. Only a few minutes had past before she noticed that the guy was pulling off to the side of the road.

"Whats going on?" Kate asked trembling in fear.

Before he could reply Kate noticed a shiny metallic object tucked beneath the seat. Suddenly the man lunged grabbing her by the hair.

"Don't you know ain't nothing for free in these parts." He said forcing her down into his lap. Just then Kate grabbed for the metallic object that was actually a knife and lunged it in-between his legs.

Blood came spurting out spraying her in the face as the man screamed in agony, grabbing at her and throwing her against the passenger door.

"You bitch." He screamed before reaching for her with his free hand.

Just then a rage she had never known came over her and she lunged at the man with the knife this time digging in. He was clearly close to death, but Kate was overcome with a thirst she couldn't quench. She slid the blade out slowly prolonging the man's agony,as a wicked grin spread across her face. She then preceded to stab the man repeatedly until she felt satiated. Blood splattered onto the windows and she was drenched when she leaned back into the passenger seat to take a breath. As she realized what she had done a feeling of guilt washed over her. She started to panic as she had no idea what was happening. She quickly dropped the knife to the floor board and with a moment of clarity pushed the man over and climbed over his lifeless body so she could get to the steering wheel. She had to get to her brother, He was the only one who could help her. She quickly turned the key and the engine roared, putting foot to peddle she sped out into the darkness. After driving for about ten minutes she finally glimpsed the glow of a neon sign up ahead. She pulled right up to the front door and jumped out,leaving the engine still running. Kate thrue open the doors and stepped in to many a shocked faces. Just then Richie and Seth came walking from the back of the bar. They both gasped in shock as they saw Kate coming toward them.


	3. A New Day

The Darkness

As Kate's eyes open she is met with a dark grey sky overhead. There is a stillness in the air and a chill overtakes her. The smell of blood and flesh envelops her nostrils as she makes her way to her feet. She looks around only to find the pungent smell of death in the air and not a soul in site. After she gets her bearings, she remembers, how she foolishly started to run and was halted by the power of bullets ripping through her cartilage, piercing her internal organs. She could recall the blood exploding inside her and then bleeding out as she was met with the faces of her brother and Richie. They wanted to turn her, but that would have been spitting on her fathers grave. As she recalls her last moments before the breath left her lungs for the last time and the words that followed she feels torn. She had been cruel to her brother and to Richie, but it wasn't for nothing. Her life had been pure hell since the Gecko brothers came in and turned her families world upside down. It became even more of a horror show when her brother teamed up with the despicable Carlos. She had always felt the anger right below the surface, trying to keep it in and forgive like a good little christian girl, but at that moment it all came bubbling out. She recalled the pain in her brothers eyes as he watched her leave this world, he would not go against her wishes. Richie however,intended very much to turn her no matter the hate she would have for him, but once Richie saw the plea in her eyes he couldn't do it. Richie had always seen Kate as this shinning beacon in a world of pain and darkness, and at one point early on even let himself fantasize that goodness rubbing off on him. As she peered up at him with her last breath she had told him that she hated him and she could see the sting in his eyes, but in that moment she meant it. She blamed him for everything, since he had a choice and continued to make the wrong one. She also blamed herself for being so reckless and trusting, but in those few seconds before it all went to hell, she had faith that things would be ok. She returned from the tortured memory and came to her senses. Something was different about her, she could feel something deep inside, It was a hunger, but not for nourishment. She couldn't decipher what was happening and She didn't know what to do or where to go. The only family she had was in league with the worst kind of company. She soon realized she had no other options and made her way to the road. She could see headlights shinning through the darkness, and without reservation she put out her thumb. She had never hitchhiked before, as she was always told it was very dangerous, but after everything, it didn't seem so scary. A truck pulled up and a gentleman with blond hair in is early forties offered her a ride. As she got into the front seat, she became a little uneasy. A man with a strong Texas drawl introduced himself as Jed.

"Are you ok, little lady?" He said noticing her bloody shirt.

She replied."Im fine." If you could just take me to a place up the road called Jack knifes, I would really appreciate it."

"Sure thing, sweet cakes." He replied with a grin to wide to be honest. "Whats a pretty thing like you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" He asked.

"Oh,I was with some people, and sort of got left behind." Kate answered with a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"It's a dangerous place out here, didn't your daddy ever warn you about taking rides from strangers?" He said with an ominous tone in his voice. It took Kate only a second to realize she was in trouble, but she had to get back to her brother. Only a few minutes had past before she noticed that the guy was pulling off to the side of the road.

"Whats going on?" Kate asked trembling in fear.

Before he could reply Kate noticed a shiny metallic object tucked beneath the seat. Suddenly the man lunged grabbing her by the hair.

"Don't you know ain't nothing for free in these parts." He said forcing her down into his lap. Just then Kate grabbed for the metallic object that was actually a knife and lunged it in-between his legs.

Blood came spurting out spraying her in the face as the man screamed in agony, grabbing at her and throwing her against the passenger door.

"You bitch." He screamed before reaching for her with his free hand.

Just then a rage she had never known came over her and she lunged at the man with the knife this time digging in. He was clearly close to death, but Kate was overcome with a thirst she couldn't quench. She slid the blade out slowly prolonging the man's agony,as a wicked grin spread across her face. She then preceded to stab the man repeatedly until she felt satiated. Blood splattered onto the windows and she was drenched when she leaned back into the passenger seat to take a breath. As she realized what she had done a feeling of guilt washed over her. She started to panic as she had no idea what was happening. She quickly dropped the knife to the floor board and with a moment of clarity pushed the man over and climbed over his lifeless body so she could get to the steering wheel. She had to get to her brother, He was the only one who could help her. She quickly turned the key and the engine roared, putting foot to peddle she sped out into the darkness. After driving for about ten minutes she finally glimpsed the glow of a neon sign up ahead. She pulled right up to the front door and jumped out,leaving the engine still running. Kate thrue open the doors and stepped in to many a shocked faces. Just then Richie and Seth came walking from the back of the bar. They both gasped in shock as they saw Kate coming toward them.


	4. The Open Road

The Darkness

As Kate's eyes open she is met with a dark grey sky overhead. There is a stillness in the air and a chill overtakes her. The smell of blood and flesh envelops her nostrils as she makes her way to her feet. She looks around only to find the pungent smell of death in the air and not a soul in site. After she gets her bearings, she remembers, how she foolishly started to run and was halted by the power of bullets ripping through her cartilage, piercing her internal organs. She could recall the blood exploding inside her and then bleeding out as she was met with the faces of her brother and Richie. They wanted to turn her, but that would have been spitting on her fathers grave. As she recalls her last moments before the breath left her lungs for the last time and the words that followed she feels torn. She had been cruel to her brother and to Richie, but it wasn't for nothing. Her life had been pure hell since the Gecko brothers came in and turned her families world upside down. It became even more of a horror show when her brother teamed up with the despicable Carlos. She had always felt the anger right below the surface, trying to keep it in and forgive like a good little christian girl, but at that moment it all came bubbling out. She recalled the pain in her brothers eyes as he watched her leave this world, he would not go against her wishes. Richie however,intended very much to turn her no matter the hate she would have for him, but once Richie saw the plea in her eyes he couldn't do it. Richie had always seen Kate as this shinning beacon in a world of pain and darkness, and at one point early on even let himself fantasize that goodness rubbing off on him. As she peered up at him with her last breath she had told him that she hated him and she could see the sting in his eyes, but in that moment she meant it. She blamed him for everything, since he had a choice and continued to make the wrong one. She also blamed herself for being so reckless and trusting, but in those few seconds before it all went to hell, she had faith that things would be ok. She returned from the tortured memory and came to her senses. Something was different about her, she could feel something deep inside, It was a hunger, but not for nourishment. She couldn't decipher what was happening and She didn't know what to do or where to go. The only family she had was in league with the worst kind of company. She soon realized she had no other options and made her way to the road. She could see headlights shinning through the darkness, and without reservation she put out her thumb. She had never hitchhiked before, as she was always told it was very dangerous, but after everything, it didn't seem so scary. A truck pulled up and a gentleman with blond hair in is early forties offered her a ride. As she got into the front seat, she became a little uneasy. A man with a strong Texas drawl introduced himself as Jed.

"Are you ok, little lady?" He said noticing her bloody shirt.

She replied."Im fine." If you could just take me to a place up the road called Jack knifes, I would really appreciate it."

"Sure thing, sweet cakes." He replied with a grin to wide to be honest. "Whats a pretty thing like you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" He asked.

"Oh,I was with some people, and sort of got left behind." Kate answered with a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"It's a dangerous place out here, didn't your daddy ever warn you about taking rides from strangers?" He said with an ominous tone in his voice. It took Kate only a second to realize she was in trouble, but she had to get back to her brother. Only a few minutes had past before she noticed that the guy was pulling off to the side of the road.

"Whats going on?" Kate asked trembling in fear.

Before he could reply Kate noticed a shiny metallic object tucked beneath the seat. Suddenly the man lunged grabbing her by the hair.

"Don't you know ain't nothing for free in these parts." He said forcing her down into his lap. Just then Kate grabbed for the metallic object that was actually a knife and lunged it in-between his legs.

Blood came spurting out spraying her in the face as the man screamed in agony, grabbing at her and throwing her against the passenger door.

"You bitch." He screamed before reaching for her with his free hand.

Just then a rage she had never known came over her and she lunged at the man with the knife this time digging in. He was clearly close to death, but Kate was overcome with a thirst she couldn't quench. She slid the blade out slowly prolonging the man's agony,as a wicked grin spread across her face. She then preceded to stab the man repeatedly until she felt satiated. Blood splattered onto the windows and she was drenched when she leaned back into the passenger seat to take a breath. As she realized what she had done a feeling of guilt washed over her. She started to panic as she had no idea what was happening. She quickly dropped the knife to the floor board and with a moment of clarity pushed the man over and climbed over his lifeless body so she could get to the steering wheel. She had to get to her brother, He was the only one who could help her. She quickly turned the key and the engine roared, putting foot to peddle she sped out into the darkness. After driving for about ten minutes she finally glimpsed the glow of a neon sign up ahead. She pulled right up to the front door and jumped out,leaving the engine still running. Kate thrue open the doors and stepped in to many a shocked faces. Just then Richie and Seth came walking from the back of the bar. They both gasped in shock as they saw Kate coming toward them.


	5. Body Parts

Body Parts

Seth woke from a terrifying dream and was suddenly overcome by a heaviness from the images he had been exposed to. His dream revealed a lifeless Kate bleeding out on the cold hard ground and as he tried to reach her she would only get further and further away. It had been a nightmare he had shared in and out of conscious over the past few days. He was still shaken from not being there to protect her and his dreams were clearly catching up. After coming out of the lucid state he made his way to the bathroom, where he disrobed and stepped into the shower. Turning the knob the hot steam sprung him back to a more hopeful reality. He finished bathing and stepped out in front of the mirror. Standing there as he wiped the moister away, he could barely recognize the man that stood before him. This was not the same person who had the balls to back up his cocky nature. He still couldn't believe what happened with Sonja, how could he have been so blind to her game. He created the fucking con game and yet a set of tits were able to best him. For a moment he remembered how alive she made him feel, he could actually see a future with her, but he quickly remembered she was on the wrong side and she didn't care that uncle eddy was the collateral damage. In that very moment Seth swore he would never let another pair of legs pull one over on him. The only woman he would ever be able to trust with his life would be Kate. A smile spread across his face as he remembered the moment she walked back into their lives. He knew then their was a reason her death felt like someone had punched him in the gut, their was something there. He didn't know what just yet, but he could say for sure she would be the only woman he could ever see as ride or die. All that time they were pulling cons together, she never strayed, she didn't take the moral high ground, instead she took care of him and made him see what an asshole he could be. Seth didn't understand why she stuck around, even when he was on that shit, high as a kite, she didn't abandon him. He was suddenly struck with guilt remembering how he did abandon her. He discarded her on the side of the road like a piece of trash. God forbid, if someone would had hurt her. This revelation caused him to become angry and he had to grip the sink to calm himself down. Just then Richie came strolling in with breakfast. Seth opened the door and made his way over to the closet where he had his clothes neatly hung. Richie pulled some cartons out of a brown paper bag and looked up. "Come on Seth, time to eat, breakfast is the most important meal of the day." He said a little to cheerful.

Seth was dressed now and replied "What the hell has you cheesing like a damn clown that just got off?"

"Just excited to get this shit done brother." Richie replied, knowing good and well that wasn't the reason. Seth grabbed his bag of southern fried grease and went for the door.

"All right I'm going to get Kate, be at the car in Ten." Seth said.

"Sure thing." Richie replied, his mind racing at hearing her name. He still felt like a prick for letting things go as far as they did the night before. He sat there for a moment sucking down a horchata mixed with OJ. His mind took him back and soon he was knee deep in the sensation of her soft skin and the smell of roses. Her lips reminded him of the subtle skin of a sweet George peach and for a preachers daughter she sure knew were to put her hands. Just then he herd the familiar sound of a horn blowing as he hopped up horchata in hand.

Kate paced back and fourth in front of the vehicle, as she wondered what she could possible say to Richie to explain her actions. Their was a part of her that didn't want to say anything, because a part of her liked it. Before she had a chance to look up she herd footsteps approaching "Kate, how are you feeling today?" Richie asked with a sly smile. It infuriated her to see that he was clearly enjoying the position they were now in.

"Actually Richie, I'm feeling pretty good today." She replied trying so hard not to break from that stupid expression on his face. For a moment they both stood there in perpetual silence. That silence was then broken by Seth's voice, urging them to get the hell in the car.

"Lets go, we have a lot of ground to cover, and one pissed of motherfucker to put back together." For a while everyone rode in silence, each lost in their on thoughts. Richie's mind was in overdrive still possessed by what happened the night before. He could still feel the velvet touch of her skin on his, and how she oozed sex as she walked away leaving him without release. He tried, but couldn't keep from glancing back at her through the review mirror. Kate immediately noticed and soon she was locked in his gaze, she wondered what could be going through his mind. Richie was no stranger to women falling all over him, but she had also hoped that this didn't change his view of who she really was. He had seen this light in her that she no longer recognized and if that view was gone, she would be devastated. She broke their gaze and adverted her attention to the desolate scenery passing by. Why should she care what he thinks, but she couldn't deny, that she did. She needed to know that someone else still saw the old Kate, the person she was before becoming the void monster she saw in the mirror. She knew she wouldn't be able to avoid a conversation with him for long, but what was she supposed to say, that she doesn't know what the hell came over her and she clearly wasn't herself. Kate had no idea who that self was anymore, whatever came back from death doesn't feel the need to walk in her old shoes. Although she was having a hard time wrestling with these feelings, the truth is that it wasn't all a lie. What she did, how she acted, with Richie was a fantasy that would have aways been reserved for the deepest parts of her old self. She had always been extremely attracted to Him, but now it was amplified in a way that she couldn't quiet understand. The only thing she knew for sure was that something was changing inside of her and if Carlos couldn't help, then the Kate she kew would be lost forever.

"Alright guys,Scott says we should be coming up on the first site, but he want be there, he's still at the last burial place hours away." Soon they pulled up to a gate that led to a rocky overlook.

"Shit, we have to go all the way don there." Richie said clearly annoyed.

" Well, what the hell did you expect, it wasn't going to be easy." Seth Replied equally as pissed off.

"Yeah, yeah, lets just grab the shovels and get to walking." Richie replied. Kate was the first out as she grabbed up a shovel and led the way. Making her way down the cliff the boys followed. Each step was steep, but kate really wasn't afraid, she was filled with a fearlessness she couldn't explain. "Seth, where we looking brother?" Richie asked as they moved futher down the cliff.

"Should be two paces that way." Seth replied.

"How will we know? It's unmarked." Richie Griped

"Thats the hard part." Seth replied.

"Wait, it's here, Kate said to the brothers surprise.

"What? How do you know that?" Richie said.

"I done know , I just do." Kate Replied clearly shocked herself. Seth started digging and soon saw the familiar sight of the leather that encased one of many body parts.

"Which piece will this be?" Richie teased. Seth opened the bag to reveal Carlos's very dried out head.

"Son of a bitch isn't dead, but he hasn't had any blood so before he can talk he will need to feed."Seth said.

"Well it needs to be human blood, and Kate doesn't exactly fit the bill now with her supernatural psychic senses and all." Richie looked over at his brother.

You have got to be shitting me." Seth said with refusal in his eyes.

"Come on Seth, you are the only option." Richie groaned. He looked over at Kate and could see the plea in her eyes, she didn't have to ask, he would do anything for her.

"Alright, for fucks sake." He swore as he pulled out his pocket knife that was given to him by his uncle eddy. "You know he would be rolling over in his grave." Seth mumbled.

"Just do it Seth." Richie pushed. Seth sliced into his wrist just enough to where the blood seeped from an open vein. As he came closer to the decapitated head, soulless eyes shot open as Carlos took a wiff of the strong stingent of blood. Seth edged closer as Carlos sunk his fangs in taping the vein, lapping up more than he needed.

Seth snatched his harm back, as Carlos with a smug grin on his face, said "Well well, if it isnt the two biggest pains in my asses, and oh wait what is this , shouldn't you be Six feet under little Kate.

Kate's anger overcame her as she stepped closer.

"Something happened, and you are going to help us figure it out."Kate said with stern ferocity.

"Oh I am,am I" Carlos replied with a devilish grin.

"Yes you are." richie said ready to use his head for target practice. "If you don't I will stick you fucking head in a meat grinder and make me a nice juicy burger. Carlos looking more annoyed than afraid, replied.

"I may know a little something, but I'm not giving that info over without piecing me back together again.

"Yeah we figured as much you cock sucker, so we will find all of your body parts and put you back together, but if you are fucking with us, your dick might end up unattached and like Richie said, grinded into a juicy burger that I will personally shove down your throat."Seth said meaning every word.

"Got it, don't see that I have much of a choice since I love fucking so much. Richie quickly put his head back in the bag as Seth bandaged up his wrist and headed back to the car.

"One down." Richie said as he picked up the shovels and started walking."

"Wait!" Kate said reaching for his arm.

"Yeah kate."Richie replied.

"I need to say something."Kate said with vigor.

Richie saw the intensity in her eyes as he said "I'm listening."

"Richie, I'm not sure what was happening with me last night, my actions may have been out of character, but their was a part of me that wanted it. I guess what I'm trying to say is I really appreciate you stopping before things went to far.

"Richie was shocked at her confession, but felt that her honesty deserved his. "Kate I may be a prick, but I'm not a scumbag who would take advantage of you, even though it was really difficult to pull away, I new it wasn't right. Kate felt a new respect for Richie but also a bit of a sting. Richie could see the anguish in her eyes so he wanted to make it abundantly clear. "If and when we do have sex it won't be because you're overcome with some supernatural dominatrix bull shit. It will be because we are both hungry for it and we want be able to pull away." Kate smiled at his revelation and stepped forward wrapping her arms around him. Once again feeling the hard outline of his chest, he returned the gesture with his hands around her waste and for a moment they just stood there engaged in a real moment, no magic needed.


End file.
